After Story
by umbreonblue
Summary: The talk that just needs to happen.


It had been about two weeks after the graduation performance when Hoshitani and Otori decided to meet up. If only to talk about…everything between them.

Hoshitani still had the sling on when he met Otori at the coffee shop. Once seated, they both get coffee, one with lots of sugar and cream, and one regular.

Otori asks, "You doing OK?"

Hoshitani smiles at the concern, "I'm fine. I'll be able to get this off next week."

Otori smiles, "That's good."

One awkward silence later, the waitress got their orders and put them on the table. Both boys sipped their coffee carefully before getting into silence again.

"Uh," they both say before chuckling.

"Remember when you said I stole your heart?" Hoshitani asks. Otori nods as Hoshitani continues, "Did you mean it?"

Otori looks surprised, but that quickly fades, "Of course I did."

Hoshitani smiles, "Good." He kisses his Senpai on the cheek, surprising said Senpai and making him blush slightly. "Because you stole mine first," Hoshitani explains with a smile.

Otori smiles back, "Do you still..?" Hoshitani finishes his sentence, "Dance your routine?"

Otori smiles sheepishly. Hoshitani answers, "Of course I do. I practiced that so many times over the years that it's ingrained into me now, so I won't forget. I could never forget you. I like you, senpai."

Otori smiles as he answers, "I like you too. But, where do we go from here?"

"Hm…" Hoshitani thinks before answering, "To me, I feel like not much has changed. I just feel even more excited to move forward."

Otori chuckles, "That's like you, Hoshitani." Hoshitani nods, "Un!" He lowers his head, "But…our relationship… That's up to you now."

Otori hums as he contemplates before asking, "Do you…want to have dinner with me?"

Hoshitani looks at him in surprise before smiling, "I'd love to."

Otori smiles at that answer, "C'mon then. My apartment is close by." Hoshitani beams at him, "Un!"

* * *

After paying, both Hoshitani and Otori leave the coffee shop, and walk to Otori's apartment.

At dinner, they chat about mundane things, getting to know each other. They lose track of time, and it's already too late for Hoshitani to return to the dorm.

Otori offers, "Would you like to stay the night?" Hoshitani blushes a bit before agreeing, texting Nayuki that he'll be staying at a friend's tonight, though not telling him that he's staying with Otori-senpai.

As Hoshitani didn't prepare to stay the night, Otori insisted that he wear his clothes. Otori picked out a white shirt that was a bit too big for Hoshitani.

Otori smiles, "You look cute," then kisses him on the cheek. Hoshitani squeaks in response, blushing at the idea that he's 'cute', causing Otori to smile brighter.

"I'll take the couch tonight. You can take the bed," Otori suggests.

"I can take the couch, really! I don't want to impose!" Hoshitani disagrees.

"You're not imposing…" Otori sighs, "But, the bed is big enough for two."

Hoshitani blushes at the aspect of sleeping with him like that, but… "OK then." At that, Otori blushes as well.

Hoshitani took off the sling, and settled into bed, Otori following. Once settled in bed, facing each other, they both blush at the closeness, embarrassed. Then, Hoshitani says, "You can… call me Yuuta if you want."

Otori looks at him, then says, "Only if you call me Itsuki."

Both blush intensely, but their shared warmth was making them sleepy. "Goodnight, Itsuki-senpai," Hoshitani mumbles before falling asleep.

Otori smiles, petting his kohai's head, "Night, Yuuta," before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hoshitani felt the warmth and rhythmic movement of his pillow, so he snuggled in deeper, wanting to get back to sleep. Then, he realized what was wrong, so cracked his eyes open, and sees that he was now Otori's cuddle pillow. Not that he minded. It actually felt nice. As such, he was too comfy to move, so he buried his face into his senpai's chest, humming low. He squeaked embarrassingly when he felt the arms around him tighten.

"Morning…" Otori grumbles. Hoshitani blushes as he greets back, "Good morning."

Otori untangles himself, and they both get up, Otori helping Hoshitani with his sling, then get ready for breakfast.

They chat again, then Otori walks Hoshitani to the school gate.

"Are we…uh…" ' _boyfriends?_ ' Hoshitani can't finish his sentence as he was stuttering and blushing too much.

Otori laughs, understanding what he meant, "Only if you want to be."

Hoshitani, still blushing, "I want to be."

Otori smiles, then gives Hoshitani a chaste kiss on the lips, making him squeak again. "I'll see you later, Yuuta," Otori says.

Hoshitani smiles back, still red in the face, "S-see you later, Itsuki-senpai." Then, he runs away, leaving Otori behind, who simply shakes his head but smiles nonetheless.

Hoshitani doesn't tell his teammates nor does Otori tell his former teammates anything about this. They expect an interrogation eventually though.

* * *

Omake:

Hoshitani decides to wear the red ribbon, the treasure Otori-senpai gave him. While his hair wasn't exactly long, it was long enough for him wear it.

When Otori sees him wearing _**his**_ ribbon, he's a bit shocked, but shakes it off. Hoshtani tilts his head to the side, a questioning look on his face that asks, 'Does this look good on me?'

Otori smiles, "You look cute," and kisses his boyfriend. Said boyfriend blushing, but happy nonetheless.


End file.
